1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fishing swivel construction. used in fishing to fasten fishing lures or other terminal tackle to a fishing line and more particularly to a swivel which has the least resistance between moving parts allowing the lure or other apparatus attached to said swivel to glide freely on polar energy repulsion, getting the best possible swimming motion without drag from bearings and which does not require lubrication between parts.
2. Related Art
There are many examples of swivels which secure lures, dodgers, and other forms of bait to a fishing line allowing a lure or other apparatus to move freely and avoid line twisting and tangling. The known swivels conventionally comprise a body composed of two or more parts having eyelets at opposite ends thereof. The parts conventionally are formed of corrosion resistant material, such as stainless steel or brass. The ability of parts of the body to rotate makes it possible for a lure to be drawn through a body of water without twisting and tangling fishing line and allow the lure to swim or spin without causing the fishing line to rotate. One of the problems associated with known swivels is that they tend to seize up when in use due to age or debris/silt getting inside the bearings slowing and or seizing the swivels movement.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a fishing swivel that will not seize up during use from worn bearings or debris/silt getting clogged inside ball bearings Swivel joints require two masses rotate axially with respect to one another with the least possible energy loss due to friction.